User talk:Rogaine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jareroden97 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Jareroden! Hey Jared (Why won`t I call you after your HF Self-moc here?). Nice to see more CBW users here, as HF is hated commonly. Well, as well-educated, good ruled users, we shall really get a MoS here, don`t you think. Not as big as our own, but with infobox and writing style rules, and categorizing. What about we go to that admin guy, I believe he`s called Toa Spyk or something, and ask for it? As you can see on my page, I got pretty much redlinks there (I don`t edit regularely anymore), but I`d have ideas enough. But, your storyline is pretty big, I see. (I saw Jared.) Able to hold that up when also having CBW admin life? Well, VNT ~ Talk to me! out... Too late VNT ~ Talk to me! 18:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey there, J97! I din't know you were on this wiki! I'll be making an HF Origin comic soon, and I'll be inviting you to the club! Nice to see you here! Clone Trooper 1000 23:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Club made! Go to this link and you can become vice-leader since you've done so well with that job in my other clubs! Clone Trooper 1000 01:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Clone Trooper 1000 22:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Jareroden - I've realized that, ever since you were a Rollback, you haven't edited a bit on here. Mind if I demote you to a normal user? It will also occur with Toa Zion. Thanks! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) About your User Rights I am depressed that I have been thought of being demoted, and possibly banned. Furthermore, I am suprised to see that Clone Trooper nominated you as an Administrator (or Bureaucrat, if I'm correct). I'm feeling rather uneasy. You haven't been active lately, yet I know that you can prove that you can be active. Plus, you only have about 30 edits. You'll need 500 to be in one of those groups. I have gone against your effort because I have contributed for this site. You wish to replace me. I find that to be down trotting because you haven't been contributing. Edits aren't mattering here, Jareroden. It's about contributing. If you log on around 5-6 times a week, that's true contributing. I simply don't know about you being in one of these groups. Yet I believe that soon, a lot of people will wish to be nominated and chosen. There are currently 6 people in these groups on CBW, so I guess that possibly, we can afford one more on here. Yet if you wish for this to be true, I consider that you should edit and create some pages. Most of all, have fun : ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 17:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Born of Betrayal I have the premise done. Your Bureaucrat, [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] STARS MOCS Might you have enough time to make a STARS MOC of me? It can be anything Starscream related. If not, that's okay. I can understand why. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow - thank you very much! I cannot tell you how thankful I am :) Hmm, for a mask, I think we should use the noble Shelek that Kirop or Vican wears. If it's not possible, I'll think of something. Thanks again! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: What's it about? I don't want me to say or do anything I wouldn't approve of. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 02:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! It sounds like fun. You have to let me know where it is though. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 03:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's an idea, what if we made one about CHFW too? That could be fun... King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't thinking about doing it right away of course. Later on, maybe. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Neon Where did you get the silver armor pieces for your Neon 2.0 MOC? Did you get two Fire Lords for the hands?